Your not only one Punished
by olekbacia
Summary: Nie zostałeś ukarany jako jedyny... THORKI link do oryginału: /art/Your-not-only-one-Punished-Short-Fanfic-Thorki-347187869 zgoda na tłumaczenie: JEST


link do oryginału:  art/Your-not-only-one-Punished-Short-Fanfic-Thorki-347187869

zgoda na tłumaczenie: JEST

 **Your not only one Punished**

Loki był w więzieniu. Po wojnie z obcymi na Midgrdzie z Chitauri, odniósł zwycięstwo, ale w jakiej cenie? Szczęścia? Radości? Nie, dla Thora. Wyobrażał sobie wiele rzeczy, jakie stałyby się z Lokim, wszystkie z nich nieprzyjemne i bolesne. Wojna nie miała końca, nigdy nie miała. Psychiczna wojna w jego własnym, bijącym sercu, które łomotało w jego klatce piersiowej.

Strażnik zadzwonił po niego z wielkiej sali w Asgardzkim pałacu, Odyn domagał się jego audiencji w sali tronowej. Jedna rzecz z pewnością, była decyzją w sprawie jego brata. Wiedział, czuł, że to właśnie to. Westchnął, kierując się do sali tronowej, wsłuchany w dźwięk swoich butów uderzających o powierzchnię podłogi.

Co to za sprawiedliwość? Miał ukarać swojego brata? Chciał go sprowadzić z powrotem do domu, by zacząć wszystko od nowa. Zepchnął jasne pasmo włosów ze swojego ramienia i westchnął wolno. Pchnął drzwi do sali, które głośno zaskrzypiały.

Jego niebieskie oczy są zerkały przez całą salę w stronę ojca, który siedział cierpliwie i na niego czekał.

\- Ojcze. - To słowa, które opuściły usta w kierunku Wszech- Ojca. Podszedł bliżej.

\- Synu. - Przywitał się z lekkim uśmiechem, ktory zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie? - zapytał zmieszany.

\- Tak, ukarzesz Lokiego. Podjąłem decyzję - Wiedział, że to zrobi, nie powinien się dziwić. Trzymał się pod kontrolą, modląc się, żeby bylo to coś łatwego i krótkoterminowego.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał, unosząc brew.

\- Ty, Thor, zaszyjesz jego wargi, będziesz sam - powiedział ostrożnie.

Oczy Thora rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, dlaczego to? Miał zszyć usta własnego brata?! To była najboleśniejsza, jaką kiedykolwiek mógłby zrobić.

\- Tak, ojcze. - Jego gardło stało się suche przed opuszczeniem sali tronowej. Wszedł do pokoju uzdrowicielki, chwytając igłę, które już tutaj powiesili w celach Lokiego.

Jego nogi stały się ciężkie, to było okrutne, bolesne, poza moralnością. Wyszedł z pokoju uzdrowicielki, kierując się w stronę lochów, gdzie Loki, jego brat, jest zamknięty. Już czuł w oczach łzy, ale nie chciał ich uronić, starał się być dzielny i działać silnie. Znajdzie sposób, pewnego dnia, aby położyć temu kres.

Zatrzymał się przed celą, patrząc przed kraty i patrząc na Lokiego, który siedział po drugiej stronie i obserwował Thora.

\- Co to jest bracie? Ojciec doszedł do wniosku, by mnie ukarać? Więc, co to jest? Nakarmi mną potwory? Tortury? Zamkniecie mnie na zawsze? - Loki obrzucił pytaniami starszego brata. Odinson nic mu nie odpowiedział, otworzył celę i zamknął ją za sobą, trzymając igłę i sznurek skryte w dłoni.

\- Przykro mi, Loki, to bardziej kara dla nas obu, jeśli możesz sobie wyobrazić. powiedział ostrożnie suchym głosem.

Złapał ostro brodę Lokiego i trzymał w mocnym uścisku. Zielonooki spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i próbował odepchnąć i namawiać, żeby go puścił, chociaż siła Thora była za duża dla niego.

\- Thor! Co robisz?! PRZESTAŃ! - powiedział ze zmieszaniem w głosie. Odinson przyglądał mu się przed wzięciem igły.

\- Bracie, proszę, nie ruszaj się. - odparł, przed wwierceniem igły w dolny, lewy róg jego wargi. Loki krzyknął w przestrzeń, próbując się wyrwać i walczyć z nim, ale nie miał jak. Kontynuował, jak jego wargi były boleśnie zszyte.

Thor poczuł łzy spływające w dól jego twarzy, oczy miał częściowo zamknięte, dusił się nieznacznie.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał do niego z góry. Loki chwycił go za ramię jedną ręką, a drugą za drugie. Jego oczy były pełne łez, bólu, smutku i odrobiny przerażenia.

-Proszę Loki, wybacz mi, przebacz mi. Nie chciałem tego dla ciebie. Ojciec mi kazał. Po prostu chciałem cię w domu - błagał, a łzy ściekały w stronę jego podbródka. Usta Laufeysona były pokryte krwią. Wargi miał zaszyte i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.

Loki poczuł ból i cierpienie w swoim sercu, dlaczego jego brat miałby to zrobić? Własnemu,mu bratu? Chciał zapytać, ale usta miał zszyte. Thor w końcu puścił swoją brodę, na której było drobne stłuczenie. Lokiego miał twarz zalaną łzami, zanim uderzył brata w twarz, wtedy strażnik wszedł do środka ale blondyn go zatrzymał.

\- W porządku. Jest dobrze. Zasłużyłem na to - wymamrotał.

Thor patrzył z bólem na brata.

\- Przepraszam, bracie. Znajdę sposób, by uwolnić cię z tych łańcuchów. Nawet jeżeli chcesz mnie teraz zabić, nie obchodzi mnie to. Chciałem... Ciebie w domu. Proszę, przebacz mi, nie chciałem tego w sercu, w głowie ani w duszy. - Mruknął przed wstaniem i opuścił celę, od której strażnik zamknął drzwi. Lokiego patrzył w dół na zimną podłogę, płacząc w milczeniu, a jego krzyki zostały stłumione.

To była zarówno kara dla Thora i Lokiego, nie ma szczęścia w zwycięstwie.


End file.
